The present invention concerns a motorized weed-trimming device adapted to contain a screw or water-wheel. For example, the device can be a string weed-trimmer power plant and shaft, and the screw can be a propeller attached to a distal end of an attachment for the trimmer, which form an outboard motor. Thus, the invention can concern the adaptation attachment itself as well as watercraft with which the outboard motor is combined. The same may be encountered in devices, parts, and methods.
The motorized weed-trimmer is a well known, popular, and relatively inexpensive device, which often is a favorite with homeowners and gardeners alike. Certain of these light weight devices are equipped with gasoline-powered engines, some with a two-part drive shaft which can be disassembled so that various attachments other than a string weed-trimmer can be attached and operated by the power plant. For example, bush-cutting saw blades, sidewalk-edgers, rotary soil-tillers, chain saws, and sweepers are known attachments for such devices.
In another field of endeavor, that of recreational boating, there are times that the captain of a small vessel would be advised or desire to have a small outboard motor with him for use in an emergency or, say, as a light duty trolling motor for fishing. However, the typical small outboard can be quite costly, and so, many small watercraft are left without a motor.
The present invention provides a motorized weed-trimming device adapted to contain a screw or water-wheel. Provided also are said attachment for mounting on and to be powered by the motor of the motorized weed-trimming device; and, in the form of a watercraft motor with water-screw(s)/wheel(s), the combination with the watercraft.
The invention is useful in tool use, desirably in propulsion and movement of goods.
Significantly, by the invention, a light weight and effective device, relatively inexpensive to make and operate, is provided, which can take advantage of an existing motorized tool to mount and power the screw attachment. Accordingly, the versatility of the motorized tool device can be widely increased, and numerous other needs in the art can be supplied. For example, the device can be a string weed-trimmer, and the screw can be a propeller attached to a distal end of an attachment for the weed-trimmer, which form an outboard motor. Thus, the captain of a small vessel, who, for example, is a suburban or cottage homeowner in possession of a string weed-trimming device, finds a beneficial, economically viable solution to his predicament of equipping his watercraft with a small outboard motor. As well, a weed-trimmer manufacturer finds another useful attachment to sell.
Numerous further advantages attend the invention.